Never leave you alone
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Ella tiene miedo de perderlo. Él solo intenta sanar; pero tiene un pasado traumático que no ha podido olvidar. Cuando has perdido toda esperanza el amor sera la luz dentro de tanta oscuridad… Alice x Jasper. UA.


**Never leave you alone**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta inspirada por la canción En Cambio No de Laura Pausini (recomiendo ponerla de fondo y al terminar de leer la historia ver el video)**

Summary: Ella tiene miedo de perderlo. Él solo intenta sanar; pero tiene un pasado traumático que no ha podido olvidar. Cuando has perdido toda esperanza el amor sera la luz dentro de tanta oscuridad… Alice x Jasper. UA.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella camina por esa calle tan solitaria pero tan conocida, es que hace tanto tiempo la visita, tan religiosamente cada dia, y nunca pierde la esperanza; encuentra el letrero que anuncia: "Hospital Militar de Texas"; en su camino aparecen dos soldados quienes le sonríen con pena, pues la han visto tantas veces por esos lados que ya es común para ellos, Alice solo atina a mirarlos y continua caminando toma un segundo, solo respira con calma, toma mas valor para continuar caminando por esos pasillos blancos.

Sabe que debe ir al jardín porque es el lugar donde el puede estar en calma; al salir por la puerta lo mira allí tan pacifico, inmovil, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, ella derrama una lagrima traicionera y la limpia con fuerza ya que no puede permitirse llorar debe ser fuerte por Jasper y por ella misma.

Al llegar a él le da un beso en su coronilla y le susurra: _**Jasper, cariño ya estoy aquí**_- sabe que no recibirá respuesta de su parte, pero cada dia guarda la esperanza, sentándose a su lado en una banca y comienza a contarle lo que ha pasado en la casa, con las locuras de Emmett, las aventuras de Renesmee su sobrina, solo ponerlo al dia con las cosas de la familia, agregándole lo mucho que lo extrañan sus padres y que pronto vendrán a visitarlo.

**JASPER POV.**

Se que esa chica ha vuelto esta a mi lado, porque irradia la esperanza que yo perdi en aquel campo de batalla, comienzo a recordar el bombardeo, los gritos de los heridos, autos en llamas, cadáveres a mi paso, el ruido de las armas al ser accionadas y mis pisadas al correr; se que estoy llorando porque siento una mano limpiando mi mejilla y deseo tanto hablarle , decirle que si la escucho, pero que en realidad no la recuerdo , que muero por saber de que casa y familia habla, pero no puedo soy un cobarde por no socorrer a mis compañeros en ese campo, un egoísta por solo pensar en mi y salir huyendo de allí.

Escucho su sollozo y unas palabras salir de sus labios con dolor.

**Maldicion, Jasper vuelve a mi, lo prometiste, me prometiste regresar junto a mi, solo por favor dame una señal.**- dijo rompiendo en llanto aquella dama, y volteo a mirarla, sintiendo los recuerdos volver a mi…

**FLASHBACK**

Estoy en un muelle grabando con mi cámara, la enfoco por accidente y la veo allí, una hermosa señorita de cabellos cortos con puntas hacia todos lado, con nariz perfilada, labios medianamente carnosos pero no por eso menos provocativos, distraída escuchando musica, se que siente que la estoy viendo porque voltea en mi dirección me siento apenado y solo atino a sonreírle, para mi sorpresa ella me sonríe de vuelta, eso me da el valor necesario para acercame y presentarme.

**Soy Jarper Withlock, un gusto-** digo sonriendo temiendo aun su rechazo pero sorprendiéndome una vez mas ella dice

**Alice Cullen un placer.**- sonríe para mi y juro que en ese momento mi mundo se detiene y se que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para verla sonreir de nuevo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La miro de nuevo allí a mi lado, y ella hace un intento de sonrisa y otra ola de memorias me embarcan

**FLASHBACK**

Ahora estamos en un parque de atracciones ella con un hermoso vestido de flores, y la sonrisa mas grande y hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás, intento hacerme el listo

**Apuesto a que puedo ganar ese peluche** .- digo en un susurro y apunto a un gran oso de felpa que esta en un puesto de tiro al blanco. Lo intento pero pierdo, mi concentración esta extraviada en la forma como ella muerde sus labios, solo llego a ganar un pequeño oso. Ella rie burlándose de mi, yo solo frunzo el seño, en un disgusto fingido; La chica solo abraza con amor el peluche y me sonríe, guiándome para subir a la montaña rusa. Cuando el juego ha terminado me armo de valor y le robo un beso, sorprendentemente ella lo corresponde, siguiendo la costumbre militar le coloco mi boina, una señal de amor que solo un oficial reconocería y me mira confundida, pero igual sonríe…

Esa sonrisa evoca el dia de nuestra boda lo hermosa que se veía como un angel caído del cielo, tomada del brazo de mi padre rumbo al altar donde yo la esperaba, rodeados de familiares y amigos.

Otro recuerdo, pero este un poco mas triste, esta llorando y se aferra a mi, me pide que no vaya, que no la deje sola, que si me pierde no sabria que hacer; solo la acerco mas a mi y hago que mire mis ojos.

**YO NUNCA TE DEJARE SOLA, y el que no podría vivir sin ti soy yo.-** con esas palabras beso sus labios; un beso de despedida porque muy en el fondo tenia miedo de no volver junto a ella, queriendo que tenga algo de mi le dejo una de mis placas de identificación colgando en su cuello, una marca de que es mia, una señal de que de alguna forma estaría junto a ella.

Camino rumbo al pasillo de abordaje y veo como tiene mi placa entre sus manos y la besa, un beso de promesa que esperaría por mi.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bajo con dificultad mi pierna de la silla de ruedas donde me encuentro y Alice me mira sorprendida, solo atina a ayudarme para que me levante y puedo oler su aroma, esa que me vuelve loco, esa que no se como pude siquiera olvidar.

**Cielos, estas aquí, estoy contigo**.- la abrazo aun mas fuerte, siento mi camisa mojada, son sus lagrimas, aquellas que van acompañadas de su sonrisa y solo atino a subir su mentón para verla mejor, y he de estar loco por olvidarla; llevo mi rostro al suyo y beso esos labios, aquellos que me pertenecen, por ser mi peor perdición.

**Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo**.- dice sonriendo

**Mis disculpas Madam.-**

Me tendiste tu mano, yo la tome, sentí esperanza la que perdi hace tanto, ahora se que todo estará bien, comenzamos a caminar por ese jardín, sonrie mirándome, veo la esperanza y el amor en ellos.

Ese mismo mes, me dan mi alta medica y sorprendentemente esta allí esperándome rodeada de nuestra familia; Edward y Bella junto a la Pequeña Renesme; Emmett y mi hermana Rosalie quien sujeta con cariño la mano de mi madre Esme que con lagrimas en los ojos camina despacio hacia mi, me abraza con dulzura, seguidamente nos alcanza Carlisle mi padre, para luego unirse todos en un abrazo que hacia tanto no sentía y extrañaba con locura, un abrazo familiar al estilo Cullen.

Finalmente luego de varios meses de terapia y apoyo, he podido superar esos fantasmas, esta allí mirando distraídamente por el ventanal de la sala y aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda y ella solo se recarga en mi, juntos observamos ahora el jardín mientras acariciamos su vientre, aun cuando no lo hayamos hecho publico nuestro hijo crece allí….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

QUE LES PARECIO?

Dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos…

Gracias por leer la historia y si te ha gustado puedes ir a mi perfil y leer otras…

Barbie Hale Black


End file.
